


Balloons

by Killjoy01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: “I don't understand..! It was only a second i only left him for a second! Oh my god i'm so so sorry it was only a second i swear!”





	

“I don't understand..! It was only a second i only left him for a second! Oh my god i'm so so sorry it was only a second i swear!” Dean clutched the receiver in his bloody hand, crying down the phone to Bobby as his 6 year old brother lay near lifeless in his arms. “Bobby it was only a second i swear! I- the phone was ringing and i thought it was you! Or- or dad! -” the twelve year old let out a harsh sob, “Bobby the truck came out of nowhere i'm so sorry please help him please it was an accident i didn't mean it i promise i'm so sorry please he's not waking up!”

“Okay okay, kid calm down it's gonna be okay.” Bobby said calmly, “Try waking him up okay? Look at his eyes for me and try to keep him awake,” 

Dean nodded, not really comprehending that Bobby couldn't see him at that specific moment in time, “Okay, okay..” he gently slapped Sam's cheek a few times, still sobbing hysterically, “Please please, Sammy wake up for me i'm so sorry,” 

Sam let out a hitched breath and turned his head to the side, looking up drowsily at his big brother, “De? De you bleedin?” his speech was heavily slurred, eyes kept unfocusing and one of his pupils was way way too big. Even a normal twelve year old could have said something was very very wrong with the small boy. “No, i'm okay Sammy, it's okay just hang on,” Dean said, crying harder, if that was even possible, at his little brother's concern over him, “Bobby his eyes are weird.. One of the black dots is too big and his eye is bleeding it looks really bad..” he cried into the receiver. 

Bobby swore quietly under his breath, “Okay, Dean i'm gonna need you to be brave for me and call 911 okay? Can you do that-”

“No, no bobby please don't hang up i'm so scared, Bobby please don't leave!”

“Boy you gotta do this, Sammy is in big trouble he needs help neither you or I can give him. I will meet you at the hospital okay? Don't tell anyone anything besides what happened okay? Not until i get there.”

“O-okay, okay bye Bobby,” he sniffled and hung up, calling the number he was told.

“De what happened..? Why do you have blood on you..?” Sammy's eyes were mostly closed, his head rolled against his big brother's shoulder.

“Nuthin Sam, it's gonna be okay i promise it'll be alright.. Y-yeah my brother S-Sammy got hit b-by a red pickup a little bit ago.. Mhm, hes bleeding real bad and his left p-pupil is too big.. Th-the Calumet Inn r-room 16.. No, no i think the guy was-was drunk r somethin.. Please just send someone… Yes, yes ma’am thank you.. SAMMY, Sammy no no stay awake you gotta stay awake!” He gently kissed his forehead, “Sammy please don't leave me it-it was an accident i swear,” he sobbed out harshly. 

He could hardly hear the sound of the ambulance and police drawing closer over the realization that Sammy had stopped breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! i know i havent posted in a while and im super sorry about that  
> but if you want like daily destiel porn i got a tumblr and i post like every day sooo...  
> *cough cough* Castops2k16.tumblr.com *cough cough*  
> BUT NO REALLY COMMENT FEEDBACK AND ILL LOVE YOU FOR JUST ABOUT EVER


End file.
